


Incorrect 2 preview

by Meluna_01



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: B is an asshole, Children, Eye Sex, F/M, M/M, Mention of Kira - Freeform, Preview, Restaurants, Sexual Tension, preview of a upcoming fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: this is a preview of the second instalment of incorrect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read incorrect you aren't going to be able to understand this fanfiction.

“Matsuda, I’m going out,” Mel said while grabbing her car keys.  
The man looked up from where he was sitting on the ground, playing with the tiny baby girl before him. He smiled and nodded, seemingly more relaxed than usual.  
“Are you going with Rose?” Matsuda asked. He stood up, picking the baby up and walking to Mel.  
Mel shook her head, “No, L asked me to have dinner with him,” she caressed Daniella’s head. “I made you dinner, and her bottle is in the fridge. Please don’t keep her up too late.”  
“Alright, be safe,” The detective kissed her cheek softly and gave his girlfriend a sheepish smile, “I’ll wait up for you.”  
The brunette pulled open the door. “Don’t bother, you have to be at work early tomorrow.” Mel waved him goodbye and closed the door behind her. 

Walking to the garage underneath the apartment building she checked her phone. She had more than enough time to make her way to the restaurant. She had to be there at 7 o’clock and it was a 20 minute drive to central Tokyo. She left early in anticipation of traffic and had about 35 minutes to drive.  
The cold air in the private parking garage made Mel shudder a little and look up from her phone. It usually wasn’t so cold this time a year.  
The brunette had a few messages from Rose that she quickly read and replied to before unlocking the car and starting the engine. 

There was little to no traffic and Mel arrived 15 minutes before L at the restaurant. She walked in asking the hostess of the small English restaurant if there had been a reservation made on the name of Ryuzaki Rue. The short woman guided her to a table in the back, a little sheltered from the rest of the tables. Mel took out her phone again. starting to become a bit suspicious of the secrecy. 

A waitress came and asked if Mel wanted something to drink. She ordered a cup of tea. Minutes later she was stirring the hot liquid, lost in thoughts about the past year. She and Rose were still trying to figure out how to handle Warner’s memory loss and somewhere in the process Mel promised Matsuda to stay out of dangerous business. For her own sake and that of her child. The agent smiled to herself thinking about her daughter. 

“Whatever makes you smile like that, I hope it never leaves your mind,” a male’s voice purred softly. Mel looked up and saw the detective leaning against the wall nearby, an expression Mel couldn’t quite place on his face.  
“Hello to you too,” Mel chuckled and waved him over. L took a seat opposite of her and smiled lewdly. “How have you been? How’s Light” the brunette asked.  
“Extraordinary. We’re currently looking into buying property a little outside of Tokyo.” L nodded and took in Mel. Her hair lose, swept in beautiful curls over her shoulders, her soft features, comforting as she smiled at the man. He grinned stupidly at the agent, “How about you?”  
Mel locked her eyes with L’s before speaking, “We are good. Everything is still a bit… messy after everything that happened, but we are doing fine,” the brunette was suddenly painfully aware of the smug expression on L’s face and the slight hint of hunger in his eyes. 

A waitress came to ask for their orders. Mel ordered first and L spoke without averting his eyes. “I’ll have the same.”  
The waitress left and L finally looked away. 

Mel leaned a bit closer and raised an eyebrow, “Why am I here, L?” She let the letter linger a bit longer than was necessary and smiled innocently.  
“I need your help.” L bit his lip and looked down, as if slightly embarrassed.  
“Then why did you drag me all the way out here, you could’ve asked me at headquarters.” The brunette spoke softly, making the words sound more and more sensual as she progressed.  
L’s eyes darkened ever so slightly, but Mel noticed. “Can I not treat my friend to a fancy dinner?” he chuckled. 

Mel laughed, “Why me? You could have asked anyone,” she said as the grin on L’s face disappeared to a serious expression.  
“You are the most reliable.” The raven answered slowly. 

The brunette crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. “And what if I don’t want to help you, I serve the law, I know your history.”  
For a split second there was shock on L’s face and then he laughed. “You know who I am. How did you figure it out?” 

Mel took a breath and chuckled. “The L I know doesn’t show his emotions, unless when he is with his husband, whom L has no secrets for. Besides that, L would have wanted to come pick me up himself and you let me drive,” she smiled at him and paused for a few seconds. “Then there are those looks you’ve been giving me. You are lusting after me. Last time I checked L was asexual and gay. Even if those where lies you can’t control the obvious attraction you are feeling towards me, which L has never done before. I mean, the way you are leaning slightly towards me and how your breath has been going at the same pace as mine.” 

She looked him straight in the eye and smiled seductively, “So the only explanation would be that you are not L.” Mel started playing with a strand of hair, exposing her neck. “Beyond Birthday…” she let the words fall from her lips in a whisper.  
“Smart girl.” B laughed.

The waitress came back with their food, they thanked her and both picked up their cutlery. There was a silence as they started eating. Mel spoke after what must have been minutes, “So, what happens if I won’t help?” she asked, dropping her act for a serious one.  
Beyond pulled out his phone and showed the brunette the screen. Displayed live in clear HD were Matsuda, Rose and Warner. Mel looked at the Raven, the hint of disbelieve in her eyes spoke for her.  
“I’m holding them hostage, there are bombs all over the apartment, please make the right decision.” B spoke, he laid the phone down as a reminder of the stakes of the game Mel was playing. 

Mel realised that B had forgotten Daniella. Meaning that her baby girl might be safe. The man noticed the change in posture and laughed, “Your child is safe, I would never hurt a baby. Let’s say I have a soft spot for children.”  
“What do you want me to do,” anger was written on Mel’s face now.  
“L has something of mine and I want it back.” B said as he took another bite of his food. 

Mel looked down at her plate, not hungry anymore. “What could L potentially have, everything the owned was burned in a fire, unless…” Mel looked up, her eyes widened. 

“Regardless what it is I need it back and I need your help to get it. L trusts you. It means the world to me and I need it back.” The man explained, a sadness filled the air as his eyes darted to Mel. 

“Why don’t you ask it yourself, L can be reasoned with. I’m sure he is willing to give you whatever it is.” The brunette suggested and the puzzle pieces started falling together. “Oh my god.” Mel whispered and looked eyes with B “Near. You want Near.” 

B nodded slowly. “Yes.”  
“Why, he is L’s son, why would you possibly want Near?” green eyes found dark ones and Mel swallowed.  
“Hasn’t it clicked yet? He is my son, L and I slept with the same person, but I raised him. He is my child and I would do anything to get him back.” It was almost sad, the way Beyond spoke about Near. It reminded Mel of how she would do anything for her child. 

“I’ll help you,” now it was B’s turn to be surprised and this time he wasn’t hiding it.  
“You will?” he almost violently grasped Mel’s hand on the table.  
Mel nodded. “Yes. My daughter is my world and I would hate to be apart from her. Just no more threats, okay?” she pointed at the phone. 

B sighed and smiled. “No more treats, I promise.” The playful attraction was back in his eyes and a beautiful smile graced Mel’s features. B more than realised that the girl wanted to help him out of the goodness of her heart and needed no manipulation in the first place. With that his heart started pounding and an unfamiliar feeling filled his chest. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> are you excited?  
> let me know what you think down below


End file.
